


Secret Crush

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Love, M/M, Sherlock's a bit of a fanboy, The Blues Brothers quotation, carrie fisher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: In honour of the BAMF that was Carrie Fisher. (1956-2016)





	

"You're watching -"

"The Blues Brothers. Yes."

"You haven't changed, or showered or eaten -"

"I had tea and toast this morning," Sherlock mumbled miserably.

"Star Wars, all three of them?"

Sherlock nodded and opened his hand, revealing a Princess Leia action figure, obviously well-loved. "I, hmm, actually, Mycroft - he had a poster, you know 'the' poster on his wall when he was a kid. He'd never admit it now, but, he was her biggest fan. Until I saw the movies. I was 10. She was brilliant. Unusual. I knew early on that I was different, and she made it seem like it was okay to not be like everyone else. Shh - here it is -"

"You contemptible pig! I remained celibate for you. I stood at the back of a cathedral, waiting, in celibacy, for you, with three hundred friends and relatives in attendance. My uncle hired the best Romanian caterers in the state. To obtain the seven limousines for the wedding party, my father used up his last favor with Mad Pete Trullo. So for me, for my mother, my grandmother, my father, my uncle, and for the common good, I must now kill you, and your brother."*

Sherlock sighed and stopped the movie. "She was such a fabulous badarse."

"Yeah, she was. You got When Harry Met Sally in that pile?"

"I was waiting for you to get home." Sherlock murmured as he got up to put in the next disc.

"You remembered."

"How could I forget? It was the first movie we ever watched together." Sherlock rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the couch.

"No, it wasn't."

"It was the first movie we watched together after you came back."

"Oh."

"When I knew you loved me." Sherlock whispered to the ceiling.

"Budge over, love."

Sherlock grumbled, but sat up, and John sat down, pulling him into his lap. "You should have let me know, I'd have come home early."

"What for?"

"I want to be here for you when you are sad. And yes, I can tell you're sad. There's no mess on the kitchen table, so you cleaned. The last time you cleaned -"

"Shh - the movie's about to begin." Sherlock squeezed John's hand and relaxed as he felt his blogger's strong fingers in his hair. 

"They don't make movies like this anymore," Sherlock mumbled.

"No, love, they don't."

**Author's Note:**

> * from the tunnel scene in The Blues Brothers, 1980


End file.
